Sixteen
by isabelle.bloom01
Summary: What if Orochimaru knew of the son of the White Fang's hidden power? Will he be able to reawaken the power inside him? His interest to test and put an experiment on Kakashi will reveal everything, his power and a little of his past. But in order to do that, he needs to become younger. By how? By injecting him a mysterious syringe. To this surprise, one more secret is revealed.


**Sixteen**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story, though I own the other characters like Ryuki.**

 **Chapter One**

"Orochimaru- sama, are you sure about the plan to get to Kakashi and stab him with this?" Kabuto asked as they masked their chakra running towards the entrance gate of Konohagakure, as they neared they both stopped. "Are you doubting me." Orochimaru spoke, it was more of a statement than a question. He was eyeing his slave like predator. "N- no, Orochimaru- sama." Kabuto assured as he fixed his glasses and handing his master a syringe. The syringe was strange, and it was quite larger than the regular one. "Then you wait here 'til I'm finished." He ordered as he called out for their other companion who was not talking yet. He grinned as the two disappeared.

 ** _Inside Konohagakure_**

"Kakashi- sensei" Someone with a blonde hair called out. "Treat us to Icharaku Ramen, please?" Naruto pleaded as he ran towards his teacher. Kakashi, reading his infamous book sighed as he heard his blonde student. "Fine then, Naruto. I'll treat you." He said as he cocked his head towards his student's direction, closing his book. "Really?" Naruto beamed then grabbed his sensei's wrist as he ran and dragged him. As they arrived at the Ramen stand, Sakura was seating over one of its chairs. "Ne Sakura, Kakashi- sensei will treat us." Naruto shouted as he neared. "Well, you guys then order what you want." He sighed then gave them an eye crinkle, which means he's smiling. "Thank you, Kakashi- sensei." Sakura squealed just like what she did when she was twelve.

'Well, this is not a bad thing after all.' Kakashi thought as he sat over one of the chairs. Naruto sat in between Naruto sat in between Sakura and Kakashi as he ordered. Suddenly an awkward aura was emanating from Teuchi, the cook. 'His aura is strange today, what's happening.' He shifted as he carefully studied the said person. 'No civilian is able to have that aura in themselves.' He narrowed his eyes as he watched Teuchi's back. 'His skin is paler than yesterday, it's the latest time I saw him.' His thoughts were disturbed when his blonde student spoke. "Ne Kakashi- sensei, how old are you?" Naruto bluntly asked, Sakura behind him also looked curious. "Wha- Why do you ask?" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Of course because you're so mysterious and we are curious." Naruto grunted as he answered. " Well why not try and guess it?" Kakashi mocked as an answer. Naruto hummed as he tried to guess, his arms crossed. "Then are you some kind of twenty- five years old?" He guessed.

 **Sixteen**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **On with the story, hope you like it.**

Kakashi almost fell from the chair as he heard the guess from his blonde student. Sakura agreed at his guess too. 'Do I look that really young, even though I'm wearing a mask?' He thought. "No, no. I'm much older than that?" He waved his hand as a no to the guess. "Eh, but why? You look so young, maybe twenty- six?" Sakura mumbled as she shifted to fully face her sensei. As they continued to guess, Kakashi diverted back his attention to the cook.

'Great, they don't feel it at all.' He sighed inwardly. As the food was settled in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he noticed a different ingredient in his bowl. 'No, this is not Teuchi. His daughter is not even here.' He deducted to himself. 'What does this impostor want? He probably wants to knock me out. He wants one of my students? But more importantly, who is this?' His thought became deeper.

As the food was settled in front of his students, Naruto was about to gobble his ramen when Kakashi toppled both of his students bowl. By doing this, they will not be able to eat any of the food, causing it to soil some part of their clothes. "Wha- Kakashi- sensei. What the hell did you do?" Naruto and Sakura bantered as they stood. As soon as they saw the serious face- er- I mean aura of their sensei, their anger disappeared. They turned their heads toward where Kakashi's visible eye is looking at.

"Show yourself." Kakashi demanded in a calm voice. "Naruto and Sakura back a distance away. This is not the real Teuchi." He ordered as his gaze turned toward his students. Like a cue Naruto and Sakura finally felt the emanating aura from the cook, which was really different. With a nod of understanding, they backed away. The cook grinned an evil smile. "As expected from the Copy Ninja, sharp as always from the last time I met you." Teuchi said, his voice by now is different.

"Who are you? And where is Teuchi- san?" Sakura too demanded, her voice loud enough for the fake Teuchi to hear. Teuchi's grin widened, more evil that the real one never possessed. Their eyes were in a state of shock when the man's skin was producing scales.


End file.
